


When Left Alone

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Food Poisoning, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Jack, Sickfic, Vomiting, caring merritt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: "Ya alright there, buddy? Lookin' a little green around the gills."





	

 

 

 

"Ya alright there, buddy? Lookin' a little green around the gills."

The truth was that Jack was not 'alright'. He was hot, kind of like he was overheating from the outside in. Dinner wasn’t sitting well in his stomach. In fact, it felt like a giant rock taking up room, weighing him down and angering his insides.

Jack swallowed and nodded at his teammate. "I'm great."

Merritt stared at him as an amused smile grew on his face like he didn’t believe a word Jack said. "Yeah, sure," He laughed, patting him on the back less-than-gently. "Told you not to order that egg salad sandwich. The food at that place is dangerous."

"You're one to talk. You ate like, everything on the menu."

He didn’t know why he agreed to go out to lunch with Merritt. He didn’t know why he agreed to go to that particular restaurant. They had tons of perfectly good food at home. It seemed that Jack's day was just full of bad decisions.

"I think my gut has had a little more training than yours," Merritt said confidently. Even as the older gentleman said that, he was in the process of making himself more food. Jack could swear Merritt's stomach was nothing but a black hole.

Jack cringed at the smell of whatever leftovers Merritt was pulling out of the microwave. "I think I'm gonna go lie down for a while."

"Alright," There was a hint of skepticism in Merritt's voice but he let Jack go on his way.

It was weird having just the two of them at home. Daniel and Henley were out doing God-knew-what per Dylan's request, and Jack and Merritt were left at the Horsemen's house alone. They stayed out of each other's way for the most part, did their own thing. It was nice, in a way.

Jack climbed up the stairs, sluggishly pulling himself with the railing. The four of them had been put up in a pretty fair sized house, and that was nice and all until you had to go up a bajillion steps. It felt like forever before he finally made it to his bed, and as soon as he was down, he was asleep.

\-----

The cramps woke him up from a restless sleep and now he was curled up in bed, whimpering in pain. Jack was sure that this was the worst stomach ache he'd ever had. He just wanted it to stop. Why wouldn't it just go away?

"Jack?" Merritt's far-away voice called.

Jack didn't reply.

Heavy footsteps thumped up the stairs until his bedroom door opened.

"Oh, jeez." Jack must've looked like a mess, curled in the fetal position, practically crying. Merritt looked at a loss of what to do as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Jack didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. his stomach was growling angrily, the evil contents threatening their way out. Throwing up was inevitable at this point. Jack let out a whine as his stomach cramped one more time before . . . oh God. He shot up, one hand covering his mouth, while the other one stayed on his stomach.

"Shit," Merritt exclaimed, realizing what was about to happen. Suddenly, he took action. Jack felt him wrap a hand around his arm, and Merritt looked him in the eyes. "Bathroom, 'kay?" He nodded hastily.

He found himself falling to his knees in front of the toilet just in time to let out a harsh gag. And another. With each gag, more stuff came up. The vomiting seemed to last forever and Jack had been too preoccupied to notice that Merritt had wet a washcloth and was now running it along his neck and face. He shivered at the wetness as Merritt head his head still, tracing the nap of his neck before folding it and wiping some goop from his chin.

"Tell ya what," Merritt started. "We'll never eat there again."

Jack was still out of breath, a little shaky. He let out a little chuckle despite himself. "Oh no. How will I live without it?"

"Ha ha, Wilder."

Jack stayed there for a little while, Merritt doing him the favor of leaving the room while some more of his guts escaped. He had his head between his knees, eyes closed, trying to catch his breath. He lifted his head when he heard Merritt return.

"You can stand . . . right?" a few seconds went by, Merritt giving him a doubtful expression when Jack finally nodded. "Yeah, alright. I guess we'll find out," he said, hoisting Jack up.

The younger stumbled a bit before standing up straight with Merritt's help.

"Man, I'm like, super dizzy," he mumbled.

Merritt nodded. "That would be the dehydration rearing its ugly head. C'mon, let's get some fluids in ya before you pass out on me."

Jack allowed Merritt to lead him back to his bedroom, feeling his stomach muscles complain with every movement. Finally, he's eased onto the bed.

"Don't lie down quite yet. I'm gonna go downstairs and get you some water and shit."

So Jack sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor. He kept him arm wrapped around his abdomen in hope that it would alleviate the tired aching of his stomach. With his foggy head, it took him far too long to realize that the nausea was building up along with the pain. Before he could do anything, he was leaning forward and emptying his stomach on the floor.

There was a sickening splash as it hit the hardwood and it didn’t take long for Merritt to come running in. Jack knew he wasn’t going to hear the end of this when it was all over. He could hear it now. _"Hey guys welcome home and guess who puked everywhere while you were gone."_

"God damn it, I can't leave you for five minutes."

Jack felt a hand on his back and a bottle of water pressed into his hand. He cracked it open and gulped it down.

"Slow down. You'll make yourself sick all over again doin' that."

Jack sighed and closed the bottle. He tried to keep his eyes off of the mess on the floor.

Merritt patted his shoulder as he stood up, presumably to get cleaning supplies. "Looks like we're in for a long night."

"Thanks for this, man," Jack said without thinking.

"Yeah, well. Don’t want you fainting on my watch."

"Can I ask you a favor?" Jack said, stopping Merritt on his way out.

"Yeah?"

"Can Henley and Daniel . . . Not hear about this?"

Merritt smirked. "Not a chance."


End file.
